


Content

by The_Buzzy_Bee



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-13
Updated: 2016-06-15
Packaged: 2018-07-14 22:00:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7192511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Buzzy_Bee/pseuds/The_Buzzy_Bee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's not every day that you meet your Boyfriend's Girlfriend. </p><p>John loves Alex. Eliza loves Alex. Alex loves both of them. Over time they begin to love each other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

It was not every day that a person met their boyfriend's girlfriend. For John Laurens, that day was today. 

It seemed that Alex was more nervous than John was. It wasn't like the two had never spoken before. There had been numerous text messages and skype calls. This was just the first time they were meeting in person. 

When the two men pulled up to the park they all were meeting in, Alex was nearly shaking out of his seat. John was nervous as well, but not as bad as Alex.

"Hey," John said placing a hand on Alex's shoulder. "It's gonna be okay. It's just Eliza." 

"It's not just Eliza. It's Eliza!" Alex said excitedly. John knew that Alex adored the girl. 

It surprisingly didn't hurt to know that his boyfriend loved someone else. Before he got to know Eliza, it did hurt. It nearly broke his heart every time Alex talked about her. It was different now, or at least it felt like it. 

Eliza's car was already there. The two men got out of the car. Alex ran towards the fountain were Eliza was waiting. John watched Alex jump around like a puppy. He couldn't help but smile at the sight. 

John made the short journey up the path to get to the two. They were both sitting on the side of the fountain looking at him expectantly. There were the nerves.

"Hello, John," Eliza said standing up and smiling at him. 

"Hi," John responded a smile creeping up onto his face. Alex wasn't lying, her smile was infectious. 

John didn't really know what to do. Did he shake her hand? Did he hug her? He was completely at a loss. 

Eliza could obviously tell that he was slightly uncomfortable with the situation. She sat down and patted the empty space beside her. 

"Come here," She said. John did as she asked. He was quiet. That was not normal for him. 

Alex was grinning like a mad man. His two loves were finally meeting each other. God he wanted it to work out. 

Eliza held a short conversation with John. She already knew his family situation and that he was going to school for Biology. She didn't know things like his favorite animal was a turtle, or his favorite dessert was a chocolate milk shake. 

As the conversation kept going, John's smile got more confident. He knew that this girl was good for Alex. She was confident, strong and kind. 

Eliza felt the same way about John. She could tell that John was kind, strong willed and smart. She could tell that he could keep up with Alex by the way he spoke. 

The two of them knew that this was going to work. The two could communicate without it being awkward. 

Alex didn't want to interrupt the two, but he was getting hungry. He hadn't eaten since nine in the morning. It was nearing four o'clock. 

John noticed Alex's squirming and raised an eyebrow. That got Eliza's attention. They both turned to Alex.

"What's wrong, hon?" John asked pulling Alex into his lap. 

"I'm hungry..." Alex whispered just loud enough for them to hear. John chuckled. 

"Sweetie, you don't have to be shy about being hungry," Eliza spoke out. "I know a good little cafe not far from here." 

Eliza led the two out of the park and a few blocks down to a little coffee shop. John held the door open for the other two as they went inside. 

All three of them ordered sandwiches and soup. Eliza got a BLT and Tomato soup. John and Alex both ordered a roast chicken bacon sandwich and chicken noodle soup. 

Eliza and John would smile every time Alex would hum in delight at his food. The smaller boy was starving. He ate all of his food and then some of Eliza's soup. They gladly gave him the food. 

As evening rolled around, they filed out of the restaurant and towards their cars. Eliza and John could tell that Alex didn't want to leave. 

"Do you think the three of us could hang out sometime this week?" John asked to Eliza. He truly wanted to find out more about her. He also wanted to make Alexander Happy. 

Eliza nodded. "That sounds wonderful actually!" She said happily. The three decided to hang out on Wednesday. They decided to meet at Alexander's apartment and marathon some movies. 

As they departed, Alexander could not wipe the smile from his face. He was happy that his two loves got along. 

John was also content with the meeting. His nerves were gone. He could actually talk to Eliza without stumbling over his words. It was nice. 

John was excited for Wednesday. The good in his life was growing, and he was okay with that. 


	2. Wednesday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's Wednesday and John is a sleepy boy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woah! Another chapter!!

Wednesday was here. It wasn't a lie to say that John was excited. He puttered around Alex's apartment tidying up the things he left there the night before. 

Alex was sitting on the couch giggling quietly at John's fidgeting. 

"You do know that she won't mind the mess," he stated grabbing John's hand when he passed the sofa. 

"Yeah I know, but I want it to be nice for her," John said sighing. He sat down on the couch and leaned over to rest his head on Alex's lap. 

He could swear that he was only there for a few seconds. In reality, John had fallen asleep for thirty minutes. 

John woke up to a gentle hand in his hair and a blanket spread over him. Whose hand was it? 

John looked up and saw that his head was still in Alex's lap, but Eliza's hand was stroking his hair. If he was a kitten, he would have purred. It felt nice. 

"Hey there, sleepy head," Eliza cooed at him. He smiled sitting up and stretching.

"Hi," John said. "How long have I been sleeping?" 

"Only about thirty minutes," Alex responded grinning. 

John nodded and wiped his hands over his eyes. He was hungry. It was then that he noticed the takeout boxes that were on the table. Eliza must have brought food for them. 

Alex, John and Eliza each grabbed their favorites out of the food that was there and ate their fill. It was quiet and calm. No talking only eating.

When they were all finished, Alex selected a movie and they all cuddled in to watch it. Tangled was one of Alex's favorite Disney movies to watch. 

John watched as Alex fought sleep. The younger man would close his eyes and immediately wrench them open again. 

"You don't have to stay awake," John whispered in Alex's ear. "It's okay." 

Alex nodded and closed his eyes. His head was rested on John's shoulder, and John couldn't help but smile at the sight.

It didn't take long for Alex's breathing to even out, and for him to fall asleep. 

"You're good with him," Eliza whispered not wanting to wake Alex up.

"Thanks," John stated smiling. "You are too." 

Eliza smiled in response and slid down on the couch to go to sleep as well. John smiled at her shifting. 

John made it all the way through the movie before drifting off. As he fell asleep, John thought about his relationship. He could eventually see the three of them together. For some reason, that made him content. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you have any comments, concerns, or questions do not hesitate to ask.


End file.
